The Widow and a Deputy
by Regruba
Summary: My prediction for Season 2 Episode 10. Nicole opened the door relieved to know that Waverly cared enough to talk to her again, but when she saw who or rather what stood on the other side of the door her heart stopped and she felt a deathly cold grip pulling her down to the floor.
1. Chapter 1

Waverly?

Nicole opened the door relieved to know that Waverly cared enough to talk to her again, but when she saw who or rather what stood on the other side of the door her heart stopped and she felt a deathly cold grip pulling her down to the floor. Nicole couldn't remember how long she lay motionless on the ground but when cold lips touched her ear, live came rushing back to her limbs. The black widow kept Nicole pinned to the ground and started whispering into her ear: "You are going to help me bring an end to the Earps and this hellhole of a town."

"No!" was all that Nicole could get out before she felt the widow's icy breath taking hold of her again.

Waverly sat at the bar emptying the bottle she and Rosita started on. She was consumed with regret. I should' not have sent that message to Nicole. "I said leave me alone but it's been more than 12 hours and Nicole hasn't replied. So much has happened in the last 12 hours.

Rosita came down the stairs and saw Waverly still sitting at the same spot, still drinking from the same bottle. "Waves, what are you still doing here?"

Nicole woke up with a mean headache, worst than the day after Aphrodite took her to her first strip club. Her right arm felt stiff and wet but she could not muster up enough energy to open her eyes or lift up her head. Her neck was sore and cramped. After what felt like hours she could finally coach her body into an upright position and take in her surroundings. The room was dark and dank. The floor was ice cold and wet. "Okay so I'm in some kind of basement, that's just fucking neat."

Waverly mumbled something but even with demon ears, Rosita couldn't make out what she was going on about. "Wave, I'm going to call Wynonna you can't drive like this and you are in no state to talk to Nicole."

She made her way up to her room to get her phone, she was not equipped to deal with emotional breakdowns. 'Hi Wynonna, you need to come to Shorty's. Wave needs you" this is going to become such a messed up family.

"Good day, Deputy Haught" Nicole searched for the voice in the dark, but could not see her own hand in front of her eyes. It was as if the dark turned into a thick black goo that suffocated the light out of the room. Suddenly there was a hand around her throat. The witch pulled Nicole to her feet.

"Please have a seat deputy" Nicole felt her being pushed into a chair. The Black widow turned on the lights and for a moment Nicole wished for the dark to return. The hideous women that stood in front of her wore the face of Mercedes Gardiner, but she had a wild devious look in her eyes. Blood streamed down her face and clotted in the black veil that draped around her shoulders. She reeked of death and desperation. Nicole could do nothing but stare at the witch and try to remember how she got here.

"I see I have your undivided attention. Listen carefully while I explain your part in my plan. I've used the last of my resources to find the third seal. My limited powers could only indicate that it is in the Earp homestead. The only logical conclusion I can make is that one of the Earp sisters has the seal. Now you may ask what this has to do with you. Wynonna has one weakness... her baby sister, Waverly. Do you know what Waverly's weakness is? Do you understand where I'm going with this? Nicole, you are the key to breaking their hearts."

Nicole did her best impression of Doc's poker face "We broke up bitch! Your plan won't work! We hate each other! It's over!" she spat out the words.

"Your eyes tell a different story Nicole" she started laughing like a hyper active psychopath.

Adrenalin filled Nicole's veins and she launched herself off the chair into the Witch, slamming her into the wall with all her strength. Never in her life has she experienced so much rage and hatred towards another being. "You leave her the fuck alone!"

She grabbed the witch by the throat with both hands and started choking her. She was filled with so much rage that all of her training left her and just like that the dagger slid into her side.

Nicole staggered back grabbing at her side. She pressed her hand over the wound but the blood pushed its way through her fingers and dripped on the floor.

The Witch had a satisfying smile plastered over her borrowed face. "So predictable" she said as she licked the blood from her dagger "You taste good dear"

Nicole fell back on to the chair paralysed with fear. Her hands dropped to her side. Blood flowed freely from the wound, a red fountain leaking out over her clothes down her leg pooling on the ground.

"Tell me, Nicole, would Waverly recognise that shirt?" Nicole's peripheral vision started to blur but she could make out dark hands with flaming hot iron claws unbuttoning her shirt. "We can't let you bleed out, not this early in the game" and with that said a fiery claw cauterized her wound. Nicole passed out from the pain.

When Rosita returned to the bar there was no sign of waves. "Waves sweetie, where are you?"  
"Here I am" Waverley called from behind the bar. "I'm looking for something stronger to drown my sorrows in"

Rosita gave up trying to have a meaningful coherent conversation with the little Earp hiding behind the bar. She tried Nicole's phone but got no answer. She called the station, no luck either.

"Hi, Rosita where's my baby girl?"  
"Thank god you're here. Your baby sis is behind the counter curled up on the floor with n bottle of whiskey. I think it's safe to say wave finally broke."  
What! What the fudge happened while we were gone?  
"Tucker happened"  
"I thought Tucker was toasted? Have you called Nicole?"  
"Yes, but she's not picking up"  
"What's up with the Nark"  
"Fuck you Wynonna and fuck you to Doc. Fuck you all! ...except you Rosita you're my new best-est best friend. You know nothing Sis!" she said with a dark bitter undertone coating each word. "You're so obsessed with your own shit you're oblivious to the rest of us and the shit we deal with! You're supposed to be the big sister, but you left me!"

A knock on the door brought much-needed relief to the shout fest in Shorty's. Doc thought about firing a warning shot but the stranger in the door with the sinister grin was warning enough for the messed up party to snap into Revenant Alert mode.

"Delivery for Waverley Earp"

"I'm Waverly" Wave slowly made her way to the stranger as Doc and Wynonna whipped out their pistols.

Waverly took the package from the delivery man and with a tip of his hat, he disappeared.

"It's from Nicole" Something didn't feel right. She opened the package and emptied out the content in her hand. A thin stream of blood trickled out followed by Nicole's shirt.

Waverley lost it.

"Wynonna!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note.  
Thank you for the reviews. English is not my first langauge, I'm struggeling to wright a snarky dailogue for Wynonna, in my mother tongue I rock the sarcasm, especially as the theme of the story is super depressing.

 **Chapter 2**

Wynonna caught Waverly and they both collapsed onto the floor.  
Waverly pressed the bloodied shirt against her chest, her body shook with each gut wrenching cry that broke free from her lungs. Wynonna held on tighter, trying to comfort the broken soul in her arms.

"Baby girl, I'll fix this. I promise." It's all that she could say. "Doc, rally the troops. Shits about to go down...fuck that...shits gonna explode!" Wynonna swore to herself that she will find who did this and make their last minutes on earth feel like an eternity in Hell, and then send them to Hell.

Rosita kneeled next to them and took Waverley in her arms, giving Wynonna the chance to examine the package. The only clue she could find was the writing on the outside, but that wasn't enough to go on. She took Wave's hands, prying loose the shirt that already stained her baby sis's hands red. She carefully unfolded the shirt. The shirt was stained dark red with blood, but something looked out of place. After further inspection she saw that a hole in the side was patched up with black lace.

"Fucking Widows!"

Waverly turned her body, hiding her face from Wynonna. She locked eyes with Rosita and for a second Rosita swore she saw Wave's eyes flash red. Waverly pushed herself up from the floor. She was focused, sober and furious. Her always present soft smile and compassionate eyes vanished and was replaced with pure madness. Rosita quickly realised that sweet little Waverley tapped into something supernatural and sinister. She looked around but it seemed like she was the only one that noticed the transformation.

"Let's go and kill us some widows" Waverley said in a too calm of a voice.

When the two Earps arrived at Nicole's flat they were met by the fire department, aka the Order, Sheriff Nedley, Dolls, Doc and Jeremy.

Dolls, Jeremy and Doc walked over to the jeep. None of them knew how to start the conversation. They felt nervous, they couldn't get any clues from the flat or Nicole's squad car, they had nothing and now they had to tell Waverley that.

It was Jeremy that broke the silence. He took Nicole's shirt from Wynonna and held it up in front of him to inspect the position of the patch in relations to Nicole's body.

"That looks like a possible fatal stab wound." Dolls grabbed Jeremy behind his neck and shoved him out of the way, his nose narrowly missing Wynonna's fist. "O shit...but math...shut up Jeremy" Even narrowly missing Wynonna's left hook he could not stop talking, because that's what Jeremy did when he got nervous.

Waverly bit hard into her bottom lip she had to keep it together, she had to stay focused. She felt the whiskey doing summersaults in her belly and she swallowed down the bile that crept up into her mouth.

Doll's tried to defuse the tense moment as quickly and efficiently as possible. "Before we jump to conclusions let's move this to the cop shop. Maybe we can track Nicole's phone and Jeremy can use whatever Lab equipment he has to find more clues on Nicole's shirt. Good news is Jeremy and I found out the identity of the widows, it's the..."And before Dolls could complete his sentence, Wynonna and Waverley said the "Gardner sisters" in unison.

"Doc...Doc! Dude you want to voice your opinion?" Henry absently nodded and said "yes let's meet up at the station" During all the drama Doc felt his lungs starting to fail, he tasted blood in his mouth and he tried to breathe without starting a coughing fit. Since Wynonna took his ring, death started haunting him again.

A high pitch noise stung Nicole's eardrums. Her body jerked awake and she felt ropes cut into her wrists and ankles. She only then realised that it was her one screams that rang in her ears. The Black widow was pressing a branding iron into her thigh just above the knee. "Wakey wakey!" She pressed the iron into Nicole's other leg. "Your shirt did the trick. We got their attention."

Nicole felt her body go into shock. She was drenched in sweat and her left side felt as if a thousand red ants were chewing through her insides. Shivers ran up her spine and down her arms. Her legs cramped up and the muscles pulled at the burnt flesh.

She looked down at her jeans. Two identical marks in the shape of a W or was it an M stared back at her. She breathed in through her teeth trying not to breakdown and cry. She needed to focus; she needed to find a way out.

"A souvenir for you, so that you never forget what your baby got you into." Nicole lifted her head she wanted to scream, curse and cry. "Smile Deputy" before Nicole could re-act a flash went off.

"Now, you behave while I go and develop this lovely photo"

This was Nicole's opportunity. She had to find a way out. If the widow was planning to develop and deliver the photo to Waverley it would give Nicole enough time to free herself. Maybe if she dislocated a thumb she could get out of her restrains. Nicole moved her hands and arms trying to figure out how they were tied up behind her back. Her wrists were tied together one over the other. She pulled in opposite direction to test the rope's elasticity. "Okay, so thumb it is." She pressed her thumb into her palm and wrapped her fingers around it, she used her other hand to apply more pressure on the joint. She squeezed hard and felt the painful pop. She bit her lower lip trying not to scream. Her eyes filled up with tears and she had to count till 10 to compose herself.

She slowly moved her hands into her lap. Her shoulders were stiff and her arms felt dead. She bunched up the rope and stuffed it between her teeth. She took a deep breath through her nose, bit hard into the rope, and manipulated her thumb into, what looked like, the right position. Loosening the knots around her ankles took forever due to her thumb not doing what it's supposed to do. Now with all her limbs freed, Nicole knew she had to start moving, but her top shelf ass stayed clued to the chair. Was it fear that kept her from getting up, or was she afraid of the pain that was going to flood her body once she stood up? She stretched her one leg out in front of her.

"Mother fucker!"

She prayed to all the gods that the widow was out of earshot. Her jeans were melted into the raw flesh and it became a sticky oozing mess. Her one leg pant was freed and now she had to take n deep breathe and loosen the other side without screaming, "One...two...shit" she whispered.

With both her legs now able to move more freely she pushed herself of the chair. She was unstable and struggled to walk each step bringing more pain and more tears. She made it to 4 steps and then collapsed against the wall. The door was 2 feet away, but her body was so weak she couldn't make it. Her legs started to bleed, the stab wound to her side started to bleed, everything was sore and she struggled to stay awake. Nicole decided to just sit and breathe for a moment. She needed to take in her surroundings and see if she could find something to use as a crutch.

The room was old, 100-year-old kind of old. The floor was cracked and made of stone. This was definitely not an ordinary basement in suburbia purgatory.

When Waverly walked into the station she saw another package sitting on Nicole's desk. "Wynonna!" She couldn't handle another package she couldn't think or breath, she stood frozen in front of Nicole's desk.

The whole team walked to the other side silently agreeing that Wynonna should be the one to open it. The boys kept their eyes on Waverley, ready to catch her if she would collapse.

Inside the package was a plain everyday photo frame. When Wynonna saw the photo her heart stopped and she had to swallow the vomit that filled her mouth.

Slowly the boys shifted their attention to the photo and they too were filled with horror.

In the photo a redhead was tied to a chair. She had no shirt on and you could see a massive wound on her left side. It looked hideous; it was a combination of fresh and dried blood with black burn marks and blisters. Her blue jeans were stained with blood and a big W burnt into each leg. The worst was the look on Nicole's face, it was devoid of hope, and her eyes were lifeless.

"What is it?" nobody answered Waverley. "Wynonna, what is it?" after her second request was met with silence, she grabbed the photo from Wynonna.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I wanted to publish this chapter before episode 10 was aired, but life happened. I work full time and study part time. I have 2 massive reports to hand in at work and an assignment I need to submit for my studies this week. I have not yet watched episode 10 and this is still all me. I apologise if this chapter seems rushed.

This is the last chapter for this story. It was only meant as a fan theory/fiction for episode 10. If you enjoyed my writing and fan theory and want me to maybe try again with episode 11 or continue with this story, please let me know. I appreciate your feedback, otherwise, there is no sense in me continuing with this while I have work and assignments breathing down my neck.

Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and followers:)

 **Chapter 3**

The room was dimly lit by a temporary construction light. It made Nicole think of an interrogation room. She wondered what all the strange carvings on the floor meant. Her thoughts strolled through each nook and cranny of the eerie basement. She lost all reference to time in her cell. She couldn't even guess how many days or hours she sat in that chair. It stood in a puddle of blood and looked like a prop from a Horror movie. Nicole shook her head trying to get rid of the fog around her brain. She needed to get out. Maybe I can use the chair as a walking frame, she thought to herself. Nicole started to cry just thinking of getting up and walking all the way back to the chair. She then realised that she won't be able to get up. Her legs were awkwardly folded underneath her body, a result of her earlier collapse, 2 feet from the door. She got on all fours and crawled over to the chair. When she finally made it to the chair she was out of breath and her hair was plastered against her face. It felt like she was crawling through a desert or over hot coals.

Waverley looked at the photo, but it was as if she didn't register what she was looking at, or that was, how it seemed, to Wynonna. Waverly did not collapse onto the floor, she didn't scream or cry, she didn't even make a sound. Yes, Waverley realised that it was Nicole, her Nicole, but she didn't recognise her baby's eyes. She stared at the broken body of her girlfriend but didn't recognise any of the features she loved. She ran the tip of her finger along Nicole's face, down to the stab wound at her side and stopped at the capital W burnt marks. Rage was building up inside of her, like champagne bubbles, it slowly crept up from the dark imperfections of her soul. She was willing to sell her soul and sacrifice her body. She would kill for Nicole. She would die for Nicole.

She turned the frame in her hands. On the back stood;  
BRING THE THIRD SEAL OR I'LL START SENDING YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK TO YOU IN BITE SIZES

Doc walked up to Waverley, he looked down to see what was going on. He took the frame from her, and read the message out loud. Doc looked at Wynonna; she wore his ring on a chain around her neck. The silence in the room started to become uncomfortable, they had to start doing something, anything, who knew what the Widow's timeline was. Doll's walked into his office and started emptying the gun safe into a black duffel bag. Jeremy went to his lab and got the freeze breath guards he was busy fine tuning. Doc gently placed the frame back into Waverley's hands. He had to find more hands to join the fight. They left the talking to Wynonna. Waverly still stood frozen in the middle of the room, she completely zoned out, and she was reliving every kiss and every touch from Nicole. She had to use these memories to power through. She tried to keep the rage in but thinking of losing Nicole forever shook her to her core. She took the frame and threw it against the nearest wall, shattering it into pieces that scattered across the floor. Wynonna walked over to Waverly. She took off the chain around her neck and gave it to Waverly.

"Here's the seal baby girl"

It was clear from the photo that Nicole was being held in the Old Catholic school chapel under the creepy crawly condos. They needed to move fast. Wynonna grabbed Wave's hand and dragged her behind her. "We go no!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Nicole grabbed onto the chair, took a deep breath and pulled herself up. She had to take a few seconds to shake off the dizziness before she could try to walk. She pushed the chair, using it as a walker, and slowly started to put one foot in front of the other. The pain was unbearable, but she wanted to kiss Waverly again, she wanted to hold her again, she wanted to tell her how much she loved her. When she made it to the door she left the chair and used the wall to stay on her feet. The hallway was dark but she could see light ahead where the passage turned left.

Nicole had to move, if the widow found her now, there would be no escape and she could not survive another torture session. Nicole knew her body was shutting down. She knew she had a dangerously high fever, and lost allot of blood. If she could keep her mind going, keep looking for ways to get out, keep solving problems, she knew she would make it, even if it was only enough to say goodbye.

When the team arrived on the site, the fire department, aka the order, gave the signal confirming that all the exits were covered. The plan was that the team would infiltrate the building from 2 opposite sides and make their way to the basement. Doc and Dolls would start from the back entrance and the Earp sisters would move in from the front that left Jeremy to run comms and surveillance from the SUV. According to Sheriff Nedley, nobody entered or exited the building since they began staking out the area. Dolls gave the sign, and off they went.

"Waverley it is going to be fine. Nicole is a tough cookie" Wynonna couldn't decide if she said it to comfort Waverley or if she said it to calm herself. If it turned out not be fine, like she promised a second ago, Waverly would die of a broken heart.

Waverly didn't say anything she just pumped her shotgun in reply.

The passage opened into a large boiler room. It was filled with building equipment. Nicole's eyes fell on a cordless nail gun. "Bingo" She found a roll of duct tape and wrapped her wounds to stop the bleeding. Nicole felt hope return to her heart, she could do this.

The door at the top of the stairs swung open, she could see a black gloved hand on the door handle.  
"You are going to ruin everything. Look at you. You've got blood all over your clothes. Why couldn't you just forget about Tucker? I need your help to break the last seal. I had to get everything ready on my own."

Waverley didn't waste any time. She knew the way to the chapel and a brisk walk turned into a full out sprint.

Nicole quickly hid behind a tarp that was draped over scaffolding. She steadied her breathing and made sure that the nail gun was loaded and ready to fire.

"Wave stop...slow down" I can't keep up. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" echoed off the walls as Wynonna tried to catch up with her baby sis, peace maker waving like a flag in the air.

"Shut up" Widow Beth clamped her hand over her sister wife's mouth. "Do you hear that?"  
"They're here" Widow Mercedes whispered.  
"Move! Go!Go! I'll meet you in the chapel" and she pulled out a pistol. "Where did you get that?" "Off Tucker," she said with a big smile.

Waverley saw a black figure slip through the door. She planted her feet, pressed the shotgun against her shoulder and fired. A big hole was left in the door. Wynonna finally caught up with her. "We got them trapped down there" "Fuck Wynonna! They have Nicole with them, or did you forget?"

Doc and Dolls ran as fast as they could in the direction of the gun shot, hoping that their girls were unharmed.

The Buck shot almost missed its target, Widow Beth's shoulder and upper arm turned into mince meat. She gave a blood-curdling cry as she tumbled down the stairs.

Widow Mercedes heard the cry but didn't stop. Nicole was her only ticket out of here. They had to stay in control of the situation.

Nicole realised that she had to disarm the widow before her rescuers came through the door. She could barely move, but she had to do something because the Widow was already on her feet and pointing her gun at the top of the stairs. Nicole struggled to stay awake, the blood loss taking its toll. She tried to pull the tarp out of the way to get a better look, but miscalculated the distance to the tarp and lost her balance. She fell forward, bringing the tarp with her. Nicole kept her finger on the nail gun trigger and knew that when she hit the ground she had to start pumping out nails into the nearest Witch.

A shit load of stuff happened all at ones. Waverley kicked down the door. Nicole hit the ground and emptied the nail gun into Widow Beth's ankles. Widow Mercedes came sprinting around the corner as Beth aimed her gun at Nicole. Waverley shot widow Beth before she could shoot Nicole and Wynonna shot Widow Mercedes before she could get to Tucker's pistol. All this happened while 5 crazy women screamed like banshees.

And within seconds everything was over and silence returned to the boiler room.

Waverly knelt beside Nicole's body. She finally surrendered to her emotions and started crying. She cradled Nicole's head in her lap and kept chanting "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" as her tears washed over her lover's face.

"It's okay baby" Nicole whispered as she slipped out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waverly's body rocked back and forth while cradling the lifeless body of her Love. She cried, her sobs muffled by fire kissed hair. Waverly couldn't remember how long she sat on the floor holding Nicole, it could have been hours or seconds, but time stood still for her. Her life ended, it had no meaning left.

The room was filled with chaos, there were numerous people shouting at each other and Waverly could swear she heard her name thrown around a few times, but nothing mattered anymore.

Men in red uniforms pulled her of Nicole and shoved her into waiting arms.

"Nooooo!" Waverley clawed at her captor's arms.

"Waverly, my baby girl"

Live and reality came creeping back into Waverly. She felt the familiar baby bump against her stomach and her sister's breath on her ear. She wanted to melt into Wynonna's arms, but instead, she took a deep steadying breath and opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like hours. She didn't want to see the blood. She didn't want to see Nicole's broken body. She didn't want this to be real.

Nicole's body lay bloodied and broken on a stretcher. A sea of people were trying to coax a pulse out of her withered heart. They were sticking needles into her arms and forcing oxygen into her lungs. Finally, a familiar rhythmic beeping came from one of the machines she was plugged into.

The suffocating atmosphere finally lifted off everyone's shoulders. Nicole was rushed out to a waiting ambulance. Relieved washed over Waverly. It was going to be okay, her baby was going to be okay.

Both Widows lay face down on the cement floor. Their mouths were taped closed by duct tape and their hands and feet tied up. They weren't killed by peacemaker only badly injured. Everybody in the room was aware of the new challenge they had to face.

Waverly was furious all she wanted to do was destroy the witches.

She crouched next to widow Mercedes, she pulled her up by the hair so that they could look each other in the eyes. She took a deep breath to get n grip on her emotions and ripped off the duct tape. The witch started to laugh.

"What are you going to do little Earp."

Waverly laughed back at the now confused widow. "You need to be very afraid. I am going to take my time destroying you"

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Waverly pulled Mercedes closer to whisper into her ears "I am not human anymore" Mercedes wasn't fazed by the threat, but Bev was clearly troubled. She was paler than death and Waverley could see the defeat and pain in her eyes.

The rest of the team was blissfully unaware of the conversation between Waves and the Widows. Nobody realised that Waverly, their sweet little baby girl, stood on the edge of insanity.  
Waverly calmly stood up and made her way up the stairs. First she had to make sure her deputy was ok, and then she would avenge her love.

* * *

Nicole woke up in a hospital bed with a passed out Waverley strangely draped over her.  
She cleared her throat, trying to signal het girlfriend to wake up. Waverley's head rested on Nicole's hip. Her one hand was tucked under Nicole's thighs and the other hand hold tight onto Nicole's hand.

Nicole took her free hand and brushed a loos strand of hair behind Waverly's ear. She was mesmerised by the beauty of her love. She took in every freckle and every wrinkle. Her eyes started to sting as she blinked away tears. She was filled with gratitude to be able to see and feel Waverley again, to be able to love her again.

Nicole thought she was surely going to die. When Waverley cradled her head in her lap and she felt her baby's tears on her face, she thought that it was her final moment.

"Waves" Nicole whispered. "Baby?"

"Nicole!" Waverly jumped up throwing her hands in the air. "You're awake!" "She's awake!" she shouted to whom ever had ears to hear.

Nicole started laughing, without any warning a burst of pain shot through her body, she flinched and clinched her fists till the pain subsided.

Sorry baby! Waverly apologised and peppered kisses all over Nicole's face.

* * *

Wynonna sat on the floor in the hospital bathroom hugging the toilet as another wave of nausea churned her stomach. Her baby was on the way and her live was tits deep in shit. Something was not right with her baby sis, something snapped in Waves. Yes, almost losing the love of your live can bring out the dark in any unicorn loving goof, but Wynonna knew there was something deeper and darker brooding in her sister soul.

She had to be strong for so many reasons and so many people, she couldn't get stuck in self loathing.

Wynonna pushed herself up on her feet and walked over to the sink to wash her face. The cold refreshing water did not only sooth the dark circles around her eyes but also washed off the pent up rage, frustration and all the fucked up thoughts and what ifs that was racing in her mind.

Wynonna took a deep breath and stepped out into the Hospital hall.

"She's awake!" echoed of the walls and for the first time in a really really long time a smile formed on Wynonna's lips.

"We are going to be okay" she said to herself.


End file.
